


An Unpredictable Turn Of Events

by BeetleQueen



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alien Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Damsels in Distress, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Villains, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxanne always calls Megamind predictable. How will Megamind change that..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warmer night than usual, so Roxanne didn't bother to close the curtains to her bedroom window. She was on one of the higher floors, so there was no worry of people being able to see in. This, she reminded herself, was one of the best things about living in a high rise apartment.

Another great aspect were the balconies, including the small, more private balconette beyond her bedroom window. It was only big enough for a small table, and a few chairs, but because it was situated on the other side of the building it didn't look out over the hustle and bustle of the city, and provided a welcome distraction for the reporter.

She had only gotten in a short while ago, and because work had dragged on for so long she decided to go straight to bed. Kicking off her pumps she made her way across the small room and picked up a hairbrush. She quickly ran it through her pixie cut, and set it down again on the bedside table. She then unhooked her bra and pulled it out from under her vest, and finally slipped her jeans off.

It was already past midnight, and she cursed the fact that Hal hadn't been available for once to drive her home. She'd had to rely on a taxi driver. A newbie taxi driver at that. She wouldn't have minded if her next working day didn't start at 6am, but it did, and at this rate she would get hardly any sleep at all.

However, there was always one thing that got her straight to sleep, and it was definitely worth a try. If nothing else it would rid her of some of this tension.

She'd spent the day researching past reports on a certain blue super villain following his recent prison breakout that very morning. It was one of the first times she'd actually checked the prison records, and was astonished at the amount of times he had broken out. Why did they even bother locking him up when he had such a track record, and aptitude for escapism? She recalled one of the reports where his shortest amount of time incarcerated was just seven minutes, and again found herself in a state of awe.

He was a brilliant mind, and it was hard to believe that he had gone down this path. He could easily channel his abilities for good, and she wondered why he hadn't.

 _'Though he does look good in all that leather, and good guys can't really pull that off...'_ she found herself thinking. Wait, where had _that_ come from? Surely it was just the hard day at work responsible. Yes, that had to be it. When had she ever for one second regarded that Megamind looked good?

Well, there had been that one time he had delayed kidnapping her for a whole 2 months, and when she finally did wake up in that all too familiar chair, she had noticed a striking piece of facial hair that had not been present for any of their prior 'engagements'.

He had seemed so anxious while awaiting her reaction, that for once she decided to cut him a break, and give in by telling him how villainous he now looked. He was so ecstatic that by the next kidnapping he had fashioned something he called the 'FKC', or 'Frequent Kidnapping Card'. She was on the last few stamps, and lay there wondering what on earth her reward would be.

 _'Maybe he'll let me stroke his goatee?'_ she chuckled at the thought.

She wondered where he was now. Probably back at 'evil lair', where ever that was. Her mind now transported her back to a past kidnapping, and she was tied up in the middle of a cold, metallic room. She remembered all those times he would stalk towards her, full of purpose, trying to impress her through villainous monologues, but they were always cut short in their fun by a certain white caped hero.

She remembered a time where their flirting was getting into rather dangerous territory when suddenly the ceiling exploded, and in flew a smug looking Metro Man ready to cart the criminal back to prison.

If she was true with herself, she would admit to being thoroughly ticked off by Wayne's timing. She would even confess to having wondered what might have happened if the he had left his grand entrance until a little later.

Like every girl, she had dated one or two bad boys in high school and college, but she thought by this age she would be done with that whole genre of man. The truth was, Metro Man just didn't do anything for her. Sure he was nice, if not a little full of himself, but he was too much of a goody goody, and she had always craved the kind of guy that walked on the wild side.

Megamind didn't just walk on it, he'd taken up permanent residence.

Her right hand found itself trailing across her thigh absent mindedly under the sheets. _'What would've happened if Wayne hadn't turned up that day?'_ she mused as her mind went back to the daydream.

She imagined Megamind, fully decked out in all that scandalous, skin tight leather, looming over her with both hands fixed upon the armrests of her hostage-chair.

They would be nose to nose, and she could practically feel the heat of his breath dancing over her face, as it came closer. Their lips only a fraction apart.

* * *

Megamind was quite pleased with today's prison break. By midday, he and Minion were already underway in planning Roxanne Ritchi's next abduction. They would strike tonight, or rather, he would. Last time she had called him predictable, and he was damned if she was going to make a habit out of it.

Yes, he would pop by her apartment himself and take her by surprise. He was getting the giggles just thinking about it. His henchfish gave him a rather disparaging look, and he reigned himself back in. There would be enough time for giggling when he had Roxanne passed out, and draped over his shoulder.

Yes, tonight would be his best kidnapping yet!

* * *

Their mouths were now locked together, and she imagined the warmth of those blue lips as they skimmed across her own, and the electric heat as his tongue darted out to taste her. She would part her lips immediately to let him in, and he would greedily oblige.

Her hand had now found its way in between her legs, and two fingers were now sketching small circles against her aching clit.

The part of her brain that was shouting at how wrong this was had shut itself up a while ago, and she was free to bask in the daydream. Some parts had him straddling her chair, his 'excitement' nudging against her belly as he suckled against her neck, others had him untying her, and reclining in his own high-backed leather chair as she clambered over him in lust, pinning his arms to his sides and devouring his mouth.

She could practically feel the tickling scratch of his goatee against her skin as things would heat up, and she would find herself on her back, and his face perilously close to the spot she was stimulating so feverishly now under the covers.

She let out a low moan as her mind had him part her legs and delve his tongue into the space that awaited his further devilish ministrations.

* * *

It was his first time navigating to Roxanne's apartment, and after driving into a few dead ends, he at last found the right part of the city, and parked up outside the high rise.

 _'Predictable, eh? Let's see how predictable I am when I come up the fire escape...'_ He thought, stifling another fit of giggles that were threatening to reappear.

Sure, it would be very unpredictable to use the front door, but he'd run the risk of encountering people on his way up. Minion always used the holowatch, and would appear at her apartment door in disguise, and so this method was definitely out of the question.

She had a large balcony on the front side of the building facing towards the city, big enough to park the hoverbike, but according to his henchfish there was another smaller balcony located just outside of her bedroom. And that, he thought, would be perfect if he was to surprise her.

He slowly, and quietly began to ascend the ladder-like fire escape.

After almost half an hour of nonstop climbing he was very quickly coming to the conclusion that he wasn't built for any kind of activity concerning physical strength. The muscles in his arms were beginning to ache, and he had regretted not just flying up there in the hoverbike and parking up on the larger balcony. Though that would definitely have been predictable because she would have heard him coming a mile off. He should really get round to installing a sound muffler on that thing.

After a few more flights he finally found himself coming up to the reporter's balconette, and stopped for a few minutes to catch his breath. He wanted to appear perfectly composed when he flung the doors open. He might even get a scream out of her.

He slowly pulled himself up a few rungs higher, and was about to put a foot on the balconette when he caught sight of what was happening inside the adjacent room, and had to stop himself from slipping as his knees weakened.

His kidnapee was lying in her bed, her head thrown back and moaning as her hand quickly worked against the tight fabric of her panties. The bed sheet was kicked off and crumpled at the foot of the bed, and her knees were twitching as she bucked her hips up to meet her circling fingertips.

His eyes were as wide as saucers, and his grip on the fire escape's ladder tightened as he felt his heartbeat rise to a sickening tempo inside his chest.

He could feel a blush rapidly spreading across his face and ears, and would bet all the illegal money in the lair that he was now a bright shade of purple.

He sensed that his mouth was agape, and quickly closed it with a snap. An inner conflict was raging on in his mind whether or not to leave, or to watch said scene unfold. He'd never heard Roxanne make these noises, unless of course they were in his wildest dreams. Many lonely nights were spent imagining his kidnapee of choice in all sorts of degrading and unsavoury positions, but this wasn't in his imagination, and it was all he ever dreamed of to see her like this, so against his better judgement he stayed put, cloaked in the shadows.

Words were now beginning to form on her lips as she was closer to reaching her peak. She let out little breathy whispers as her fingers began to rub more and more urgently. “Mmm.. Meh... Me-” she was squealing.

The villain's heart sank. Of course, she would be thinking of Metro Man during this most intimate act. He was just on the brink of making his exit when she all but yelled, “M-Mega.. MIND!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you think Megamind was just going to leave down the fire escape..?

He was about to leave when she screamed out his name with lust. A devilish smirk spread across his lips as he strode across the small distance of the balconette, swinging the doors open. “You called?”

He was met with a shriek as the reporter quickly tore the sheets from the end of the bed to cover herself. Though she didn't believe at this moment in time that there was any dignity she could claw back.

“How delightfully _wicked_ Miss Ritchi that you should constantly turn down my offer of 'evil queen', when in reality-” and a small alarm clock suddenly hit him in the face.

“Get out!” she stammered.

“Oh ho ho, you're going to have to do better than that, my dear. You screamed for me, so I'm assuming there was something you wanted? No? Take your time, _I have all night..._ ” a filthy grin was now stretching wide on his blue lips, and Roxanne suddenly felt a jolt between her legs when she saw the points of his canines gleaming back at her.

The reporter had never felt so vulnerable in her entire life. She was usually in charge of the situation, especially where Megamind was concerned. Roxanne always had a hold of the reigns, even during kidnappings. But there was something so different about him, and being here, ashamed, sweaty, and at his mercy, she realised how much this side of him was actually turning her on.

“We're all allowed to indulge in fantasies, Megamind. You of all people should know that.” she responded, trying to look disinterested.

“And aren't you lucky yours just happened to be passing by?” Her breath hitched at the sultry deep tone in his voice, “I _was_ going to take you back to the lair. I had so many diabolical plans for you, Miss Ritchi. So many evil designs.” With every word he was taking a step closer, until he loomed above her from the side of the bed. “So many dastardly intentions...”

Roxanne then noticed something. As confident as his demeanour was, as cocky his expression, and as tantalising his smirk, his eyes would always give him away. The villain's eyebrows were resting in an evil arch, but the eyes beneath reflected something completely different. It was then that she realised he would never do anything against her will, and that if she asked him to stop, he would without hesitation.

This was as much of an act as everything else had been.

The logical part of her brain was telling her to end this charade now, and give him his marching orders. But it was silenced quickly by a mostly unused section in her mind that was now telling her to reach up, grab his face, and kiss his giant brains out.

Which is exactly what she did.

She saw Megamind's eyes widen, and then flutter closed in pleasure. She felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards, no doubt in his stupid trademark grin, and then she felt the neatly trimmed hairs on his chin tickle her own. Her arousal increased six-fold, and the hands that rested on the sides of his face then came down to grasp his shoulders, pulling him slowly down with her.

She felt his arms wrap around her, as he deepened the kiss. His mind told him it was now or never, and so he began to coax at her lips with his tongue. To his amazement she granted entry almost immediately, and he found himself engaging in a breathtaking battle of tonsil-tennis with his favourite kidnappee. Her delicious mouth, and sweet tongue were clouding his mind, and he found himself suddenly at her mercy, as she began to guide him underneath her. This just wasn't going to do at all, he thought and shifted his position so that he was once again the dominant party. If he was going to keep up this farce of confidence, he was going to have to take the lead.

She felt the villain abruptly shift, and he was on top of her in a split second once again. Megamind held her hands to her sides as he devoured her mouth greedily. Her legs instinctively came up to wrap around his slim waist as he nibbled and nipped, pulling him closer.

Her actions stunned him for a moment causing him to end the kiss. He hid his surprise by leaning down and whispering into her ear, “Oh, you've been waiting a long time for this, haven't you?” causing the reporter to shudder beneath him. The noise of her ragged intake of breath was like music to his ears, and he felt himself perk up within the tight confines of his pants. “So have I...” And he ground his hips suddenly against hers eliciting a deep groan from the reporter.

“You fucking tease...” she sighed, and he did it again causing her to moan. She looked up at him with those big, blue eyes, and he once again found himself completely at her mercy. How could one human do all this to him? A primal part of his brain was urging him to just push her legs apart, and devour her whole; to ride her until they were both raw, and a sweaty tangle of pink and blue limbs. The very thought was adding to his increasingly hardening erection. Time to take the lead again. Megamind was used to having what he wanted taken away without so much as a warning, so he was going to indulge now, and ask questions later.

“Just tell me what you want, Roxanne,” and she found herself taken aback, he'd never used her first name in all the years he kidnapped her, “I'll do **anything.** ”

She pulled him closer with her thighs, and their lips were barely touching as her breath whispered over him, “I want you to fuck me. With your mouth.” she didn't mean for it to come out as authoritatively as it did, so she added, “Please?”

He felt himself swelling to attention at that last word, and a sudden idea came to him. “ _Beg me._ ”

Roxanne could feel herself becoming more and more wet, but this was ridiculous. Suddenly the idea of begging to her captor didn't seem as farfetched as it once had. “Please, Megamind. Please go down on me. I need you-”

Before she could even finish the last word his gloved hands were tearing the soaked panties down and over her hips, before repositioning himself once again between her strong milky thighs. It was then he began to kiss her again, but not on her mouth. His lips began at one thigh, leaving feather light pecks across her soft flesh as he got higher, and higher. She spread her legs instinctively, allowing him full access, and was shocked when she felt his breath tickling against her folds. This new confident Megamind was something she could get used to.

He suddenly stopped to begin pulling of his gloves, he wanted so desperately to feel her with his own hands, but one of hers shot out to stop him. “Gloves on, mister...”

He found himself grinning again, “Ah, kinky, aren't we? If only I'd known all those times I tied you up you were secretly getting off on it!” his sharp canines glinting back at her. “Oh we could've had so much fun.” He gave her knee a squeeze, and she gasped. “And so responsive! I'm going to have a lot of fun with you...”

Before she could muster up a sufficient quip he had dove straight in, and was now lapping at the hot pool of wetness inside her.

Roxanne was in disbelief. Here she was in her apartment being tongue fucked by the resident super villain, and she couldn't think of anywhere she would rather be.

"Megamind..." She let her head hit the pillow as one of her hands found itself resting on the back of his neck, ushering him closer. Deeper. His goatee scratching against her lips was beginning to drive her insane, and she began babbling. “Oh yes... Oh god, yes...”

The blue man's ego was twice it's usual size, and with every positive remark he could feel his pride swell. Roxanne Ritchi, the woman of his dreams was moaning out his name. In ecstasy no less! The very thought was enough to make him giddy, but he focussed his mind on the task at hand. Or rather at tongue.

He stopped his ministrations, (causing a disgruntled moan from the reporter) to instead slide a finger into her hot slit. Her back arched again, at a much more acute angle, and he felt her walls clench around him. The feeling was beyond exquisite, and after giving her a little time to adjust to the leathery invader, he started probing her, in and out, in and out. Her breath came out in little ragged puffs, and in no time at all she was moaning again.

When it was time to pump his finger back in, he found himself adding a second one. And then a third. Her sudden moans caught him off guard, and he wondered if he'd taken it too far, when her hand came to grasp his wrist, pulling it closer, as if making sure he wouldn't stop.

Something inside told him to start beckoning his fingers, and he was rewarded with another lust filled groan. He continued for a while in this fashion, sometimes changing the pace to keep her on her toes. Which he discovered, to his delight, were now curling.

The same part of his brain now told him that his thumb should be doing something, and after stroking her with it a few times, another whimper told him he'd hit the jackpot. The tip of his thumb circled lazily over the little bundle of nerves.

Roxanne could literally feel herself quaking under his attentions, and her hips began to thrust up into his hand with more urgency. The look on her face signalled that she was about to reach her peak, and he sped up his actions; the thrusts of his fingers becoming more and more violent.

Roxanne didn't seem to mind, in fact she encouraged him. “Harder! Faster! Yes.. YES!” Her body went through a series of spasms ranging from slight to severe, and he felt her walls squeeze his fingers so tightly, that his first thought was to wonder how delicious it would feel around his now very engorged cock.

“Screaming my name? A fella could get used to that...” And he reached up to plant his lips on hers once again. Roxanne could taste herself on his tongue, and the sudden urge to sample his flavours surfaced. She wanted nothing more right now than to slide his hard length into her mouth, and suckle it until he came hard and fast.

The time for subtlety was long gone, and Roxanne let one of her hands slide from his shoulder to the bulge in his pants. She was rewarded with a gasp as his hips bucked into her soft palm. She let her fingers tickle across the second skin of his bodysuit, and he all but whined.

She then understood his sudden confidence. Having someone like this, at your mercy, and hearing them make these sounds was like some kind of drug. She now felt like the most important woman in the world - Megamind, the biggest thorn in the city's side was here, quite literally in her hands, making the most arousing, almost pleading noises as her fingertips danced over his crotch. “Oh Miss Ritchi...”

 _'Miss Ritchi, eh?'_ She wondered. He had been only too happy to call her Roxanne but a moment ago. He wasn't submitting already, was he? The thought alone was enough to bring her out of her post-orgasmic stupor.

If he wanted to submit, she was going to let him. The thought of riding him crossed her mind, and with it a rush of blood surged through her still tender folds, leaving her feeling plump and tender.

“How do I get this thing off, big boy?” She smirked, and to her surprise he blushed back, his mask of confidence now completely lost.

“..I- Uhhm.” Even in the dark of her room, she could still make out his expression of intense embarrassment. Her hand stroked him again, and she heard the breath hitch in his throat.

“Don't worry. I'll be gentle.” And with her other hand she pulled him back down to the mattress, now resting on his hip beside her. “So, is there a zipper?”

He blanched again, his cheeks looking more and more dark, “Yes... on the back...” and she began to unfasten the spiked mantle around his shoulders before throwing it into a corner of the room along with his cape. She snaked an arm around to the back of his neck, and her fingertips briefly came into contact with the sensitive skin eliciting another gasp from the villain. His gloved hands came up to grasp her shoulders, and she could feel him trembling now.

“I didn't hurt you, did I?” She asked. He merely shook his head with a slight smile.

“The high collars are there for a reason...” His cheeks flushing almost painfully. Ah. Now it made sense. She'd unwittingly located one of his erogenous zones. A devilish thought crossed her mind, and she let her fingernails scrape slightly against the hint of vertebrae she could feel; his hips thrust against her, and he let out a low moan. “ **Temptress...** ”

Roxanne bit her lip coquettishly and raised an eyebrow, she'd now located the zip and began to slowly pull it down until it stopped at the small of his back. Her hand then slid under the leathery bodysuit to cup his rear end, causing another pant of shock to burst through his lips. His eyes were wide now, and the reporter found herself dumbfounded. He'd been so confident up until now. Was she going too fast? “Megamind, I can stop if you want. I can understand you might be a bit weird about the girl being the dominant one, but-” Before she was able to finish, he spoke up.

“I have no problem whatsoever with you asserting your dominance. In fact I prefer it...” his cheeks flushing an impossible shade of purple. “But I'm not human, and it's almost like you've forgotten-”

It was Roxanne's turn to shut him up now, and they shared an entirely new kind of kiss; a kiss that seemed to communicate to the villain how unfounded his fears actually were. Roxanne wouldn't be giving him a kiss this tender unless she actually meant it. It was the best thing about the reporter, her honesty.

Her hands gripped the opened sides of his suit and began to slowly peel it back, all the while suckling softly on his lower lip. She pulled the clothing from his arms, and his gloves also followed. She had always imagined the rest of him being just as blue as his head, but never before had she ever had the chance to see it. His torso was thin, but far from gangly. He had much leaner musculature than humans, but there was still some there. There wasn't even the smallest hint of a 6-pack, just a soft, slightly curved belly that she wanted nothing more than to reach out and caress. He had the cutest navel she'd ever seen, and two tiny dark nubs of skin on his chest, now perking up from the cool air in the room. It was then that Roxanne noticed that the door to her balconette was still open.

She guided him softly onto his back, and straddled his hips before leaning down to take one of his nipples into her mouth. He mewled as one of his blue hands came to rest in her hair. He really loved her hair.

She shifted slightly, now on her knees and pulling the rest of his bodysuit past his thighs, stopping when she got to his boots, which she feverishly began to unzip. Once the bodysuit and shoes were off she laughed out loud when she registered what looked like Batman's face on his underwear. She stopped immediately at his pained expression.

“Oh god, I'm so sorry... But Batman underoos? _Seriously?_ ” She bit her lip and grinned.

“I'll have you know it's hard to find sufficient underclothes in my size.”

“You are so fucking cute; I could eat you up.” She began peeling them down his slim hips, and discarded them with a flick over her shoulder.

There he was. Naked. In Roxanne Ritchi's apartment. In her _bedroom_ no less. And he had a massive erection. He eased up a bit when he realised she hadn't ran out of the room screaming. That at least was a comfort. He then realised how hungry the look in her eyes was as she stared between his legs.

“I think it's about time I paid you back for that mind-blowing orgasm. Don't you think?”

He tried to reply, but the words just weren't coming. His mind had drawn a complete blank, and all he could do was nod as a feeble squeak passed his lips.

Roxanne began kissing him from his neck all the way down to his thighs, pausing to drink in the delicious sounds he was making. Her tongue flicked out to tickle the inside of his thigh, and she felt him shudder. His cock was now twitching, and a dew-like pearl of precum oozing from the tip. It was time to put him out of his misery.

She took the slightly purpling organ in one hand and gave it a slight squeeze. “Ready..?”

“Yes..!” He gasped, and without further hesitation she leaned in to kiss the tip. Roxanne let her tongue roll over the slit in circles as his musky flavour entered her mouth. She then pulled the entire tip in with a suck, and proceeded to lap at it dangerously.

Megamind's free hand fisted the sheets under him as his hips involuntarily began to jut into the reporter's face. His other hand had found it's way back in her hair, as he felt her fingers close around the shaft slightly, giving him yet another squeeze before rubbing up and down the length. Every muscle in his body seemed to be tightening, and he moaned her name. “Oh, Roxanne...”

Hearing her name dripping off his lips with such lust, she couldn't stop herself from taking his whole cock into her mouth. Her lips pressed against the base, and her tongue made rough, strong sucking sounds, driving him further and further.

His hand held her flush against him as his hips bucked up into her mouth. There was a sudden ringing in his ears, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he shuddered violently underneath her. He came, filling her mouth with hot, thick, milky streams. In embarrassment his first thought was to pull away, but she held him by the hips, milking the last few drops with her expert mouth. “Oh, Roxanne...” he moaned again.

She then crawled up to lay on him, both their legs entwined, and pressed her mouth against his. The mixture of tastes was even better than Megamind had imagined; her delicate yet fragrant flavour on top of his own salty leather-like musk. It drove him wild.

Their tongues battled for dominance for a while until they both gave in, simply basking in the pleasure. When they broke Megamind was the first to speak, “That offer for 'evil queen' is still open...” his lips stretching in a devilish smirk once more.

Roxanne found herself thinking that the idea didn't seem so bad after all.


End file.
